User blog:BlizzardOfOz123/Electro-Bolt
Electro-Bolt Do you feel the power of electricity flowing through your body, coursing with pure voltage? It's tingly aint it? - BlizzardOfOz123 Base Effect: The base plasmid is exactly the same, with one differance. The bolt does damage, as well as all of the upgrades. Manifestation: '''The hand looks normal exept for the fact that the veins glow blue.﻿ Upgrade 1A - Charge Wave This upgrade still causes a normal blue bolt when not charged. However, when you charge it, it creates a crackling blue arc of electricity that can stun multiple foes, for a longer time. ''Manifestation: The hand still has normal skin, but the veins shine through the skin with electric blue surges. Small sparks arc from the fingers when the hand is flexed.'' Upgrade 1B - Electrocution This upgrade casts a glowing yellow bolt when not charged. However, when you charge it, it shoots a thick pillar of yellow electricity at the target. If it hits the poor guy(Or guys if it hits a pool of water), he'll take moderate damage and stand on the spot while his hair sticks out Einstein style, and his skeleton shows through his body. It stuns lesser splicers for ten seconds or more, and Brutes and Big Baddys for a hearty five. ''Manifestation: The hand has grown little metal spikes, and electricity arcs up the new growths. The veins shine through the hand in a bright yellow.'' Upgrade﻿ 2A - Tesla Bomb Note: Requires Charge Wave This upgrade casts a fully charged Charge Wave with a normal cast. When charged it creates a large ball of crackling plasma, similar to Fontaine's attack from the original Bioshock final bossfight. The plasma ball travels swiftly through the air and discharges a corona of electricity to stun every enemy in the vicinity. If you hit someone directly, they'll take a good chunk of damage and stand there stunned for a long period of time. This attack takes a good chunk out of your Eve bar. ''Manifestation: The arm is slightly darker in color, and electricity runs up the hand in surges. The veins glow a dark blue, and visibly bulge on the arm.'' Upgrade﻿ 2B - Lightning Barrage Note: Requires Charge Wave This upgrade is like the third upgrade for Electro-Bolt in Bioshock 2, but with some significant tweaks. First of all a regular cast will throw a fully charged Charge Wave at the target of your choice. Second, the charge attack is very different. Instead of an unfocused storm of electricity, it fires a thick, streaming bolt of blue electricity. The amount of time this is held on an enemy affects the stun time by a certain amount. Time stunned = (seconds held on enemy X seconds held on enemy X 3) % enemy size. Little splicers are 1, larger splicers are 2, Brutes and Big Daddys are 3, and bosses are 4. So if you held it on a brute for five seconds, that would be (5 X 5 X 3) % 3 in seconds. He would be stunned for 25 seconds after you stopped firing. ''Manifestation: The skin on the arm has taken on a silvery sheen, and bright blue veins glow through the flesh. Electricity occasionally erupts in a discharge from the fingers.'' Upgrade﻿ 2C - Lightning Rod Note: Requires Electrocution This upgrade lets you fire off an Electrocution Bolt with a basic cast. Charging the plasmid fires off a bolt of bright yellow lightning thick as a Brutes' arm. When this hits an enemy they stand ther paralyzed like normal, but their over-charged body starts firing off additional Electrocution Bolts at any enemy in 100 feet! Caution: sunglasses required. ''Manifestation: The skin on the arm has become a dull metallic color, and bright, shining yellow electricity pulses down the cable-like veins. Thick metallic spikes grow out of the arm, and electricity arcs up the hair-like growths.'' Upgrade﻿ 2D - Thunderclap Note: Requires Electrocution This upgrade, suprise suprise, allows you to blast enemies with an Electrocution Bolt with a simple cast. Charging it, however, creates a 6 foot long lance of pure arcing plasma. When it is released, you throw the lance, hear a huge rumble of thunder, and any enemies caught in the resulting electrical explosion take moderate damge and are thrown back and stunned. The true differance shows itself when they get up and you see that their ears are bleeding, and the thunderclap has rendered them deaf. this has the effect of making them less organized, and their tactics less effective. by this point in the game, you'll be fighting traind tacticians, so this is a big help. ''Manifestation: The arm has grown long white hairs, and the skin is marbled white, and gray like stormclouds. Golden pulses of electricity course through your veins. The lightning is now bright gold.'' Final Upgrade 3A - Electron Storm Note: Requires Tesla Bomb This upgrade is one of my favorite. Not only will a simple cast get you a Tesla Bomb, But the charged attack is completely beast. Charging up the plasmid creates a targeting zone where you are pointing. Releasing it causes black smoke to pour from your, well pores, and condense into a minature thunderhead. a split second later, it unleashes a devastating rain of electrical bolts directly under it. This is an instant kill to non-boss enemies in the water, and if they are out it causes very long term paralyzation and large amounts of damage. ''Manifestation: The arm is a dark blue and dark blue electric shocks constantly arc down the arm. A small sphere of dark crackling clouds swirls in your hand.'' Final Upgrade 3B - Arcing Destruction Note: Requires Lightning Barrage This upgrade is like the Flaming Vortex upgrade for Incinerate!. Casting throws out a two-second burst of electricity, while charging causes an electrical storm to erupt out of your palm. Not only can it shock multiple enemies at once; It also arcs off to enemies your not activly aiming at. ''Manifestation: The arm is now a solid silver and the glowing light blue veins are arranged in a pattern reminisent of circuit boards.'' Final Upgrade 3C - Tesla Coil Note: Requires Lightning Rod This upgrade allows you to shoot off a Lightning Rod Bolt with a simple cast. Charging the plasmid creates a thick pilliar of crackling yellow lightning. If the pillar hits an enemy, it will wrap them in a glowing corona of arcing yellow electricity. The corona does major damage, and also shoots off additional Lightning Rod Bolts at other enemies, creating a web of electricity that stuns every enemy in the area! ''Manifestation: The arm now looks like it is made of ashed steel, and the veins have bulged into corded, powercable-like growths. The arm has grown several more metal spikes, and electricity arcs up all of them. the veins still pulse in a bright yellow.'' Final Upgrade 3D - Thunder of Zeus Note: Requires Thunderclap This upgrade allows you to quickly toss a Thunderclap Bolt with a simple toss. When charged this upgrade causes several electrical spikes to raise on the arm. When it is released, it fires a rapid machine-gun fire of supercharged Thunderclaps at enemies. The Bolts have increased blast radius, damage, and stun time. ''Manifestation: 'The skin on the arm is now mixing broil of black and gray, like a swirling nexus of storm clouds. golden lightning flashes down the arm in surges, and a constant storm of golden lightning rages in your half clenched fist. So what do you think? Is it too powerful? Not powerful enough? Tell me please, would you kindly? And also, before you make your thought, take into account that enemies, are tougher, smarter, and come at you in greater numbers. This is why the upgrades are so insanely powerful. Back To the Hub﻿ Category:Blog posts